venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
John Henry Eden
John Henry Eden is the president of the Enclave and the United States of America. He first appeared in Ep. 33 "CYWREN WAS ''KIDNAPPED!" '''''though he is first heard in Ep 3 ''"Monsters!" ''from an Eyebot in one of his broadcasts on the Enclave Radio station. After Cywren Caster was captured, he freed her as he wants her to meet her in his office for reasons currently unknown. Personality The president is a very patriotic computer. He is also a liar as one of the things he says in his broadcasts is that he had a childhood before the bombs dropped which is impossible, because it would at least make him 200 years old Eden hates Super Mutants and Ghouls. He really hates the Brotherhood of Steel and the Brotherhood Outcasts even more than Mutants as he sees them as traitors to America. But the thing he hates the most is the pre-war government as he thinks that they destroyed America by being lazy and stupid. Though he will listen to reason as when Cywren told him that he was going to far and that he should end himself, he, for some reason or another, carried out her wish. True Identity (spoilers) It is revealed in Ep. 34 that Eden is actually a ZAX super computer and that he wanted Cywren to poison the purifer with a modified FEV to destroy any living thing that was exposed to radiation/mutation. Cywren then told him to destroy himself, telling him that what he was doing was wrong. Trivia * One of his worshippers, Nathan, lives in Megaton. * President Eden broadcasts radio signals through Enclave Eyebots. * People who hear his broadcasts do not take him or the Enclave seriously as most people assume that Eden is either an automated pre-war broadcasting system or some crazy old man in a bunker somewhere. * "He is the president of your heart" is a common saying with him. * Eden is every president combined into one entity. * The President would have died any ways as his radio station is off line after the the end of the game. Though it will turn back on after doing the pitt quest. * Colonel Augustus Autumn is the only living thing to know his secret. * Venturian compared Eden to Skynet even though his Ideology and goals are more like that of the Daleks as he just wants to wipe out anything that is not human. * His plan would kill every living thing in the waste except for the members of the Enclave as everything that is alive had been exposed to radiation except for a few vaults and the Enclave as all of their members were born on a oil rig. * He is the only named robot/computer Character to be an antagonist as all other robot Characters with names are friends to Venturian. Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Enclave Category:A Fallout Tale Antagonist Category:Antagonist Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:Character Category:Fallout Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Dead Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:President Category:Computer Category:America Category:Anti-Villain Category:Main Antagonist Category:Fallout Robot Category:VenturianTale 2014